Dawn Series
by foxgirl99
Summary: Read this version wrong version with The Dawn Series. I forgot to save the real copy   Ikarishipping  major  fireredshipping  some  pokeshipping  some  advanceshipping  minor  againstshipping   mentioned  Pearlshipping  mentioned   some shipps are eventua


**Hello people of fan fiction. This story is based on the Grace Series Book 1. The series goes (if your interested) Falling From Grace, Bird Song, Black Halo, and Grace of Day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Grace series! All rights go to Nintendo and S.L. Naeole! **

**Please enjoy the story!**

**Dawn's POV**

I walked outside to Ash's old pick-up. He was sitting on the hood of it.

"H-hi Ash" I stumbled.

"Hey Dawn"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go right ahead Dawn."

"Ash I-I love you"

He was silent for a minute. I braced myself for rejection.

"Dawn, I love you too"

"No. Not like that. I actually love you like, I'm falling for you."

"Oh" he paused "I'm sorry but I don't like you like that. I'm with Zoey. And I think we shouldn't be friends anymore." Ash turned away towards his house next door. "Goodbye, Dawn."

I cried and ran back to my house.

"Honey? What's wrong?" my mother asked as I ran passed to my room.

"Honey?"

"A-ash he re-rejected m-me" I cried.

"I'm sorry" she walked up to me and hugged me.

She was all I had. Dad had died in a freak car accident with me in the car. The car ran off the road and into a light post. The light post exploded and he died and I got out without a scratch.

From that day on I was known as Dawn-the-Freak.

"Get some sleep. Remember, tomorrow's the first day of 12th grade" mom reminded me.

She walked out of my room and I got off my bed to get some PJ shorts and a tank.

I slipped into bed and dreamt a dreamless night.

My alarm went off at 5am. I slowly got up and turned off my alarm clock. Monday. Wahoo. I walked to my dresser to get out some clothes. I stumbled to the bathroom and took a shower.

I let the warm water surround me and wake me up. I put in the fruity smelling shampoo and washed.

I jumped out and wrapped the towel around me. It went around nearly twice.

I ignored that and brushed out my navy blue hair. Pulled on my outfit, which was a pair of denim short-shorts, a pink tank, an old leather jacket, knee length white socks and black sneakers.

I pulled my hair into a messy bun and grabbed my lucky Piplup necklace.

I raced down the stairs.

"Morning mom" I said digging in the pantry from a granola bar.

"Good morning Dawn" mom said passing me a to-go mug of coffee.

"Bye mom!" I said as I grabbed my white backpack.

I jogged outside to my bike and jumped on it.

"Wait for me!" Zorua ran out and jumped on my back.

I rode to school and when I got there I dodged cars to get to the bike rack. I locked my bike and walked to the front doors.

I got in the queue for school schedule. Zorua climbed onto my head.

"Hey look! It's Ash!"

"I couldn't care less," I mumbled.

I reached the place were you get the schedule.

"Hello Miss Berlitz! How are you?" said the lady giving the schedules.

"Hi Ms. Cynthia. I'm good" I lied taking the piece of paper.

I turned away, looking at my paper. I ran into something or someone and fell flat on my butt. I looked up at the guy I ran into.

He had purple hair and onyx eyes. He wore black pants and a grey turtleneck with a black and purple jacket.

"I'm sorry" I muttered and ran off, Zorua trailing behind me.

_Wow, _I thought, _he had to be the handsomest guy I've ever seen. I wonder what his name is? _

I slowed to a walk and found my locker and put my books in it and carefully walked to my homeroom. And guess who was there? Mr. Purplehair. My teacher, Miss Candice, told me to take a seat.

The only one was next to Mr. Mysterious. _Great. Just great_ I thought.

I sat down and Zorua jumped onto my head.

"Okay, class! Welcome! As it being the first you'll write an essay about your summer."

_Could this day get any worse? Why did I just say that? Now it will get worse! What am I going to write? I can't write the truth. _I thought. Many other thoughts were going though my head but all of the same idea.

The bell rung and I hadn't written anything. I looked down at my paper. It was full. Both sides too. But I didn't remember writing anything.

At lunch I grabbed a tray and a salad, cherries, a cookie and some vitamin water. I paid and found a small empty table. It would sit three people. I sat down and start to eat my salad. Zorua had stolen my cookie and was half way finished with it.

"May I sit here?"

I turned away from Zorua and looked up at the voice. Mr. Anti-social.

"Um…sure" I said quietly.

He sat down.

"What's your name?" Zorua asked her mouth still full of cookie.

"Not polite Zorua! Shallow!" I instructed.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." Zorua said sarcastically.

"Whatever. But anyway what's your name?" I asked again.

"Paul" he said. "Yours?"

"Dawn and this as you probably heard is Zorua, my very bad mannered new Pokemon partner." I said pointing to Zorua.

"Hey! That's not nice! Shadow Ball!" Zorua threw a shadow ball at my hitting me square in the face.

I feel off my chair.

"Sorry" I said getting up off the floor. Zorua was finished with the cookie not a crumb to be seen.

"So, what type of Pokemon do you have?" I asked.

"A Torterra, a Infernape, a Honchkrow, a Weavile, a Electivire and a Magmortar. You?"

"I have a Empoleon, a Pachirisu, a Ambipom, a Lopunny, a Togekiss and of course this little mischievous girl, Zorua."

"Co-ordinator right?" I nodded.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah. You only have cute Pokemon. Except Empoleon." He said.

"Oh. How-" I was cut off by the bell. "Well I'll see you later. Come on Zorua."

I picked up my tray and dumped my trash in the bin and took my water with me.

I walked to the library, this period being free, and went to the back to where all the old books were. No one ever came back here. There were bookshelves on both sides and a large armchair in the corner.

I picked out a book and sat in the chair. Zorua curled up and went to sleep. I didn't hear the girl come down one of the aisles.

She tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked up at her. She had brown hair that was pulled into two side pony-tails that hung down by her chest (they didn't stick out) and a red and white bandana pulled her bangs out of her face.

She wore an upper thigh length red and white tight t-shirt with black biker shorts that went to her knees. She had sapphire eyes and red sneakers.

"Hi! I'm May!" she held a hand out.

I took the hand "Dawn. And this is Zorua" I pointed to the sleeping fox Pokemon.

"Aw, its so cute!" May said.

"Skit! Skit skitty!"

A pink cat-like Pokemon jumped onto May.

"I'm sorry Skitty, not as cute as you. This is Skitty, my Pokemon partner."

"May? Would you like to come to my house this weekend?" I asked.

"Sure!"

**End of School**

I walked out of the school and to the bike rack. I looked for my bike. It was gone.

"Zorua? Do you see my bike?"

"Nope"

"Great. Just great. How the hell am I going to get home! Its too far to walk and May left early." I sat down.

"Do you need a ride?"

I turned to see Paul.

"Thanks" I said as I stood up.

"Follow me"

I picked up Zorua, ignoring her protests and ran to catch up with Paul. He stopped in front of an all black Harley Davison (A/N: Not the gay dude, the awesome bike) and gave me a helmet.

"I am not riding that!" Zorua cried trying to wiggle out of my grip.

"Unless you want to walk, to bad!" I snapped, "You can stay in my bag." I opened my bag and Zorua jumped in. I zipped it leaving some room for her to breathe.

I climbed onto the back of the bike and held onto Paul's waist.

He turned on the bike and it roared to life, scaring several students.

Paul drove the bike to a park. One I had never seen before.

_This is my parent's reserve._

I looked around. Paul was staring at me.

_You're not going mad. Its me, Paul._

I looked at him, wide eyed.

(A/N: 'Kay to make it easier, Paul's thoughts in Dawn's head will be like this _'hi'_ and Dawn replying will be like this _hi_)

_Okay…Pop Quiz!_

_What did Zorua do at lunch?_

"She ate a cookie, spoke with her mouth full and attacked you with a shadow ball." Paul said.

_What was my forth Pokemon I said at lunch?_

"A Lopunny"

_Then what's my favorite song?_

"Smile by Avril Lavigne"

_How the hell are you doing this?_

"Nice vocabulary. It's just a talent I've had. Oh and your welcome."

"Why?"

'_The essay.'_

"Oh"

Zorua looked confused, "What the hell?"

"Zorua? Oh! Can you do it to Pokemon too?" I asked.

"No. I've tried it before." Paul replied crossing his arms.

"No one answered me!"

"Sorry Zorua. Paul can…can read minds," I said.

"What?" Zorua yelled.

"I told you"

"Whatever"

"So Paul, can I go home now?" I asked.

"Yeah. But one more thing" he stepped closer "You like me."

"Wh-what? I-I don't li-like y-you!" I lied.

"Liar, liar"

"Fine! I like you!" I yelled.

**Me- so that's chapter one! Hope you liked it. **

**Paul- I read minds?**

**Dawn- *****crying* I hate you Ash!**

**Ash- what did I do?**

**Paul- *****points to a place in the text*******

**Ash- oh.**

**Drew- you actually sound smart Ash. Congratulations!**

**Misty- *crying* how could you? *Hits Ash with mallet***

**Ash- again what did I do?**

**Paul- *points to the place again* **

**Ash- oh.**

**Me- well, maybe this was a bad idea. Oh well! Dawn, Misty calm down and have a cookie.**

**Zorua- cookies!**


End file.
